The Time is Now
by SidviciousCrosby
Summary: "You want someone who compliments you well. You want to be around good people and someone who influences you in the right way… I'm not saying I don't want to meet girls. If the right one came along, I'd do it, but if it's going to get me away from what I'm doing here, it's not the right time." - Sidney Crosby (from "The Rookie" by Shawna Richer) …The time is now.
1. Chapter 1

"Well hockey fans, it looks like Pittsburgh Penguins center Sidney Crosby is out indefinitely for the remainder of the 2010-2011 season. Crosby suffered concussions in both a game versus the Tampa Bay Lightning and in this year's Winter Classic game against the Washington Capitals. Sources confirmed this information earlier today following the Penguins' morning skate," the ESPN reporter explained from the TV in our apartment's living room.

"That's rough," my roommate Nelly piped up from where she's planted on the couch furiously typing away a paper on her laptop. "He's supposed to be really good right?" she continues.

"The best," I reply folding the top corner of the page I was reading in my textbook and calling it a night for homework tonight.

"We're still going to Ts tonight, right?" Nelly asks.

"Yeah, definitely. I'm just going to heat up some left overs and hop in the shower. Then I'll probably start to get ready."

"Want to get there for 11?" she suggests.

"Sounds like a plan!"

Ts Pub, "the place to meet." Simply mention "Ts" to any BU student and they'll know exactly where you'll talking about. Ts is the sports bar/dive bar on Commonwealth Ave. where you can go and know you're in for a great time. If you're 21 (or had the privilege of having a decent enough fake I.D.) you are golden. Or if you are a BU athlete. If you are a BU athlete you always got in no questions asked (well, if no questions asked meant no need to show anyone your I.D.)

But Ts is the one place you'll go and know you're going to see at least ten people you know either drunk on a Saturday night dancing after the hockey games or doing terrible karaoke renditions on Tuesdays.

Nelly and I made the short walk from our building, across the street and around the corner to Ts. A line was starting to form by the time Nelly and I had arrived. It was 11:00 on a Tuesday and all the usual suspects were here.

"Hey Rich!" Nelly greeted the bouncer at the door. He was a senior on the track team and had been "bouncing" at T's as long as we had been going which was before either of us had been 21. I think he had stopped carding either of us once second semester of freshman year came around.

"Hey Nelly," he greeted, "Mariev," he acknowledged me with a head nod.

We headed inside and it was already pretty busy. The liquor was flowing, nineties music playing, and the karaoke sign-up list was already half full promising a night of bad singing was in store.

"Where should we put our stuff? " Nelly spoke up over the music.

I scanned all of the tables. I spotted some familiar faces.

"Hey some of my sorority sisters are over by the windows, I'm sure we'll be good if we put our stuff there," I half yell over the music and Nelly nods in agreement.

"Hey guys!" I greeted.

"Mariev! How are you?!" Nora got up and struggled to lean across the table to partially hug, but mostly fall on to me.

"I'm good," I laugh. That's the other thing about T's , everyone who comes in is usually three sheets to the wind upon arrival. _Oh college_. Case and point, Nora. "Do you mind if we leave our stuff here with you guys?" I finish.

Nora slumps back in her seat and is already texting away.

"Yeah, it's cool," Abby, one of my other sisters replies from down the other end of the table where she, Brit and Lexie, some of my other sisters, are sitting with some of the guys on the hockey team. You can tell they're also very much enjoying the fact that they're earning death glares from half of the girls in T's for having half the hockey team, basically B.U.'s closest thing to rockstars or celebrities, at the table as well.

I head back past the entrance - where Rich is rejecting some frat boy at the door. It would be fine, except for the fact that the kid's whose ID he's trying to use is not even ten feet away - to head to the bar to get a pitcher.

It's about an hour later and I'm drunk. Not falling down out of control drunk. Nice drunk, I'm feeling pretty good. Nelly and I had had about 2 pitchers each, Nora had ordered some fruity drink she didn't like and insisted I finish it, and I saw one of my roommates from the year before Jackie who had asked if I wanted a shot because they ordered to many. _Who over orders shots?_ I wasn't about to argue or turn down free booze.

This time when I head to the bar to get a beer, there's considerably more people there now than there were when Nelly and I had first arrived.

After twisting and turning through people with a push here and there I finally make my way up to the bar, "Ugh, all I want is a beer! That's it," I half laugh, half sigh out of frustration.

"You just want a beer, that's all you want? I'll get it for you" A male voice speaks up.

I turn to my right and recognize Chris, one of the Terriers forwards. I'm pretty sure he was at our table when Nelly and I had arrived.

"Oh yeah, but, I mean you don't have to, I'll just-" I begin.

"No, I'm getting a bunch of stuff. It's no big deal," he explains.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," he smiles and signs the credit card receipt.

"At least let me help you bring some of them back to the table. I'm not taking no for an answer," I insist.

Chris and I manage to have a pretty decent conversation going on once we're back at the table, at least I think so judging by how difficult it is to hear one another over the drunk girl that's butchering the Ke$ha song she's supposed to be singing karaoke along to.

"So who's your favorite player?" Chris asks. I think I impressed him when he found out I knew a lot about the sport and could carry on a conversation about it.

"Crosby." I answer matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, he's good. He's a nice guy too."

"You've met him?" I ask obviously a bit more intrigued now.

"Yeah, I played with him for a bit in high school. We both went to the same prep school for a while, Shattuck St. Mary's back in Minnesota. "

"He seems nice. I mean, from what I hear and see on TV and stuff. It doesn't really seem like anyone ever has anything bad to say about him. It's too bad he got so hurt," I reason.

"Yeah, real nice guy. Good head on his shoulders. What you see is what you get with him. No one likes to see anyone get hour like that, it's rough. But he's actually going to be coming here next semester for a while."

_What?!_ Somehow I manage to not spit my drink out all over the place when Chris drops that little bomb on me. So I put on my best 'oh, Sidney Crosby's coming to B.U. no big deal' face on.

"Really?"

"Yeah, me and him still keep in touch a little bit. Since he's out for the rest of the season his people are having him come out here so the doctors at B.U. Medical Center can keep an eye on him. He mentioned some stuff about trying to maybe take some classes while he's here too, maybe he'll be able to start working out again too if he's lucky," Chris explains.

_Is this real life?_

A moment later I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm heading out, you want to head back with me or are you gonna stay for a bit?" Nelly asks.

I glance down at my watch and it's already 1:38 am.

"Yeah, I'll head out with you. I didn't realize how late it was."

"I'll let you girls get going. It was nice meeting you Mariev," Chris says as I get up from my chair.

"Yeah, you too! See you around!"


	2. Chapter 2

Title from the Chiddy Bang song "Opposite of Adults"

My phone buzzes and I look down to see a new text.

_Dude! What's this about you becoming a college kid now?! Call me ASAP_

I laugh picking up my phone and speed dialing Jack Johnson's number.

I'm currently sitting at a table in the player's lounge of the Consol Energy Center. Earlier this morning the Penguins organization had announced that I would be out for the remainder of this season.

The guys had finished their morning skate about an hour and a half ago. Some of the guys are still around finishing up their off day interviews or just here to hang out a bit before heading home.

"Sid man, what's this about BU?" he asks not even bothering with a 'hello.'

"Yeah, about that," I laugh, "I'm gonna be in Boston so they can keep an eye on me with the concussions and all. I figured I'd try and maybe take some classes, use some of their facilities and stuff once I can work out again."_Whenever that is…_

"Sweet deal man. Figures when you first go to the NHL I end up at Michigan and now when I'm playing in the NHL you decide to head off to college," Jack notes. "You excited?" he adds.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean to be honest, I haven't had all that much time to think about it."

"I think it'll be good for you," Jack reasons. "I mean, it was great for me and all but I think it'll give you a chance to experience something that you were pretty sure you thought you had missed out on, something you weren't going to get to experience you know?"

"Yeah, I hadn't really thought about it like that before."

"Who knows maybe you'll meet some smokeshow of a chick and like BU so much you won't want to come back and I'll get to be the face of the NHL for a while," Jack teases.

"Don't count on it."

"Hey, I've gotta get going, but keep me updated on all this BU stuff. I wanna hear about all the crazy shit that's gonna go down. "

"I'm not sure how crazy things are going to get, but I'll keep you updated."

"Alright, take it easy man," Jack says.

"Yeah, you too," I say disconnecting the call.

"And Sid?"

"Yeah, man?"

"Seriously though, enjoy it. You deserve it."

_Word about me sure travels fast around here. Wait, no…everywhere._


	3. Chapter 3

Having Trouble with Control and it's All Because of You

Title from the Green Day song "The Judge's Daughter"

Two weeks later I'm sitting in my boss' office parked behind a computer. On a Saturday no less.

"Mariev, want to do me a favor?" my boss Adam asks, poking his head into his office where I've been punching numbers into a spreadsheet for the past twenty minutes. _Oh the glamorous life of an intern…_

"Yeah sure, what's up?"

"I've got to run to a meeting down in Kenmore Square. Mike's finishing up in the weight room with some athletes. I'm pretty sure they're all new. I'm not gonna be here to go over the sport pscyh stuff with them, so I'm going to need you to go over the questionnaire with them and have them fill it out," he explains.

"Oh, okay, no problem."

"Alright, so in about…" he pauses looking down at his watch, "ten minutes, just head over and they should be ready."

"Alright, sounds good."

"Okay, see you in class on Monday then over here. Thanks again for coming in today, I know you probably had a million and one better things to do, but I appreciate the extra help. Have a good weekend."

"You too!"

* * * * *

I turn off the computer and grab my bag. I lock the office door and head over to where Mike is with some of the athletes in the weight room. Walking past the indoor track I can see that there's about four athletes in there with him.

I walk in and drop my bag over by the file cabinet in the corner.

"Hey Mariev," Mike says.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much. I'll be done with these guys in about five minutes. Adam needed you to do the sport psych stuff with them, right?"

"Yeah, take your time. I'll just grab them whenever you're done."

"Hey, Mariev, what's up?" I hear from a different voice. It's Chris from Ts the other night.

"Chris, how are you?"

"Not bad, not bad. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, I'm interning here."

"Nice, the team does their conditioning here and stuff so you'll get to meet all the guys," Chris explains.

"Awesome."

"Well it was good seeing you, I'm just gonna finish up this set, but are you going to be at Ts tonight?"

"Yeah, most likely. Here I'll get out of your way so you can finish up."

I head over to the file cabinet to get out the questionnaires and wait. I hear Mike's voice.

"Sid, arch your back a little more, yeah that's it, good."

_Sid? I'm pretty sure there's no one named Sid on the BU team… _I turn around. _Oh shit! Holy crap! _Sidney Crosby. Sidney Crosby is at my work. _Calm down Mariev!_ I tell myself.

"Are you ready for these guys?" Mike asks.

"Yeah, sure." I muster, trying to remain as cool and collected as I can. _Yeah right…_

"Okay, I've done everything I needed to do with them today. They're all yours," Mike says heading out of the weight room.

_Deep breath._

"Hi guys," I start, "I'm Mariev and I'm interning here, so I'll be helping out Adam who I think some of you guys have met with some of the sport psychology stuff that we do here."

"So," I continue, "just like there's ways to measure how fast you are, or how strong you are, there's ways to measure different mental aspects too. So that's where these surreys come into play," I say handing each of the guys one of the questionnaires.

"Okay, each of the questions on this questionnaire measures a different subject like, communication, goal setting, performance motivation, stuff like that. So what I'm going to have each of you do is fill it out and then put your names on it and hand it back to me. Then you guys are free to go. Not too intense, right?" I tease.

Some of them laugh. Sidney smiles. _He has a nice smile._

About five minutes later they all finish and hand in their questionnaires. Two of the guys are waiting by the door for Sid and Chris to finish up. Sid finishes and gets up to hand me his.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god._

"Thanks," I say collecting it from him.

"No problem, I'm Sidney, just wanted to introduce myself," he says extending his hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you Sidney."

"You too, see you around."

_Ughhh do me_

I'm still getting over the fact that "Sid the Kid" touched me when Chris gets up to hand me his survey.

"Thanks Chris," I say taking it from him, getting back to reality.

"Yeah, no problem, see you at Ts," he teases.

"Woo Ts!" one of the guys by the door, I think his name is Ben shouts.

I laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the Day, You were the Girl I went to School With

Title from the song "Beautiful" by Snoop Dogg ft. Pharell

Getting from one end of BU's campus to basically the other in ten minutes was no easy feat. Nor was it humanly possible, unless you were an Olympic sprinter…So by time I got to the Bio Research Building after Spanish in the Arts and Sciences school, I was a huffing, puffing mess.

_Note to Mariev, scheduling back to back classes = bad idea. _

Once I finally got to Sport Psych, I was relieved to find that I had beat my professor there. Also, since Adam from my internship was also my professor, I figured it might be a good idea to actually show up on time, hence why I hauled ass out of Spanish class.

I found a free seat and managed to catch my breath.

Five minutes after class was set to begin Adam and the TA strolled in… with Sidney in tow. Adam and Sidney were laughing about something as they walked through the door.

_Of course this would be the day I choose to wear Uggs, yoga pants and a sweatshirt to class. I mean, why wouldn't it be?_ I think to myself….

Sidney and the TA take a seat in the back corner of the room then Adam pulls up the Power Point presentation that he's going to lecture from.

A couple of the guys start whispering in the back, most likely because of our newest classmate. I was silently praying he didn't recognize me in this horrendous get-up that I decided to wear to class…

Then I laughed to myself about how stupid I was being. Here I was a girl, hoping Sidney fucking Crosby didn't recognize me…

"Okay guys, are we ready to get started here?" Adam piped up instantly getting everyone to quiet down and get class started.

* * * * *

With ten minutes of class left my phone vibrated where it was leaning against the screen of my laptop, indicating I had received a new text.

"Lunch?" it was from my friend Caro, well Carolina, but I never called her that.

"Yeah, meet you at West at 1?" I replied.

"See you then :)"

For the last five minutes of class, I tried to figure out a subtle way to sneak a glance at Sid, which was surprisingly hard to do when someone you wanted to look at was diagonally behind you.

I must have looked like I had the neck cramp to end all neck cramps.

Finally it was 12:45 and kids had started the all familiar _I'm going to shove all my stuff in by bag and get ready to go in order to give my teacher the hint_ routine.

"Alright, alright I see you guys are getting antsy. Let's call it a day and pick up here on Thursday," Adam spoke ending class for the day.

Everyone was off and I made the trek back to West Campus to meet up with Caro.


	5. Chapter 5

You're So Damn Hot

Title from the OK Go song "You're So Damn Hot"

_**Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter. It would be greatly appreciated! :-) **_

"Both teams are ready, so….Let's play hockey!" Bernie Corbett's voice booms over the PA system at Agganis Arena just as the puck drops for BU's first game of the season.

"I've been waiting for this game all week," Katie, my other roommate, says not tearing her eyes away from where they're currently fixated on the ice where a battle for the puck is taking place along the boards by UMass' bench.

"Me too, I hope they have a decant season this year. They have a big freshman class this year," I offer.

"So, did you hear Sidney Crosby is around here at BU these days?" she says, turning to face me a little after the ref blows a whistle.

"Yeah," i nod. He was at the A.E.C. training the other day with some of the guys on the BU team. Then he was in my sport psych class the other day," I tell her.

Katie looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well not _in class _, I'm pretty sure he was just sitting in on it," I explain.

"That's still pretty cool," Katie says, attention focused back on the ice.

* * * * *

The final seconds of the second period were ticking down and I decided it would be a good time to head over to the concession stand for a beer run.

Shoving my change back in my wallet, I grab my beer, and take a huge sip so I wouldn't spill beer everywhere while I weaved through the throngs of people on the way back to my seat.

"Hey, Mariev!" I hear a voice call out to me.

With a mouthful of beer, I turn around to see who it is that's calling out to me.

_…Sidney?!_

I almost choke on my beer.

_Get it together girlfriend…_

"Sidney, hey, how's it going?"

"Not too bad. You enjoying the game?"

"Yeah, definitely!"

There was a little bit of an awkward silence before he spoke up again.

"Um, well I'm gonna head back in here to my seat before the third starts up," he says nodding his head towards the door to the box he was probably watching the game from.

"Yeah, me too. I should probably head back to my seat," I smile starting to turn to head back.

"Oh uh," he starts, "some of the guys said something earlier about heading to some bar after the game, I forget the name, but-"

"T's?" I blurt out, then cringe a little on the inside for just blatantly interrupting him.

"Uh, yeah, I think that rings a bell," he smiles. "You should come out," he adds, "I mean, if you don't have plans or anything like that."

"Yeah, uh I think some friends and I were planning on stopping by at some point tonight," I smile.

"Okay, awesome. Well enjoy the rest of the game," he says heading back into the box.

I take a deep breath….

…and another _big_ sip of my beer.


	6. Chapter 6

Watch and Learn

Title from the Rhianna song "Watch and Learn"

I take a sip of the margarita I had poured myself before running the flat iron through my hair for the final time.

"What do you think you're gonna wear?" Nelly yelled to me from her room.

I glanced in the mirror. I was still wearing the t-shirt and yoga pants I had thrown on after my shower. Then I looked over at the clock on my bedside table, 10:40. We were hoping to get to Ts by 11:00 to beat the line on what was sure to be a busy Saturday night,

"Umm, probably dark jeans, my black wedges and I cute top" I yelled back. "I'm not entirely sure yet!" I add.

I wasn't entirely sure because I didn't want to look like the typical BU biddy, who commonly frequent Ts.

Trust me, they're easy to spot. We've all seen them, they're the girls who wear very short skirts and very high heels in very cold weather, and walk around downtown areas on their way to parties or bars where they're going to get smashed and then make the walk of shame back to their dorms in the same heels and short skirts the next morning.

Long story short: it's not a good look.

"Is your _lover_ going to be there?" Katie teases leaning against frame of my bedroom door.

"I think so. But he's definitely not my lover," I laugh.

"Well, we'll have to change that!" She adds.

"Pssh, we'll see about that. I doubt it," I say starting to thumb through my closet. "Anyway, let's finish getting ready so we can get our butts over there, shall we?!" I add.

* * * * *

**_Sidney's Point of View_**

To my own surprise, I found that I was actually enjoying myself around the guys. It was nice to be able to go somewhere and have a beer and to just be a regular guy for once, to be able to let loose even if it was only for a little bit.

"I'm so amped for the BC game next weekend," one of the freshman guys, I think his name is Matt piped up.

"Yeah we're gonna fucking kick their asses!" Sean, who already was pretty buzzed piped up.

"Fucking right!" one of the sophomore defensemen added.

"Sid, you ready to see one of the best rivalries in college hockey next weekend?" Chris asked.

I wasn't paying attention. Something else, rather _someone_ else had my attention entirely.

Just then Mariev came in and my mouth went dry. While her ID was getting checked I was checking her out.

Her long dark hair was sleek and straight, eyes rimmed with dark eye shadow, and those jeans clung to her like a second skin in all the right places.

I was _really_ appreciating the view.

"Yo earth to Sid!" Chris piped up, nudging me in the ribs.

"What? Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Yeah cause you were scoping out the ladies!" Sean drunkenly laughed.

"Yeah, looks like one lady in particular," Matt added grinning at me.

"I was just saying you're going to be at an exciting game this weekend. BU BC is one of the biggest rivalries in college hockey. It should be a good game," Chris reiterated.

"Yeah, yeah that's right," I agreed trying to bring my attention back to the conversation.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mariev and her girlfriends make a beeline for the bar.

"Uh you guys ready for another round?" I asked the guys.

They all agreed and soon I headed to the bar as well.

* * * * *  
**_Mariev's Point of View_**

"Hey Lisa!" I greeted the bartender.

"Mariev! How's it going, what can I get for you ladies?"

"Three bud lights please."

"You got it, how'd the boys do tonight did they win?" she asked grabbing our beers.

"They sure did!"

"Great, that'll be $9.00."

"I got it," a male voice piped up from behind me.

Lisa raised an eyebrow and took the money.

"Sid, how are you? You didn't have to do that!" I said trying to play it cool.

"Eh, don't worry about it. I'm good. Glad you decided to stop by," he smiled.

_Oh God, he has such a nice smile. _

"Yeah me too," I smiled back. I had to admit, his smile was a little contagious. Okay, not a little, very contagious!

"Uh me and the guys are sitting in the back over there if you guys want to come join us?"

"Yeah!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "Lead the way."

Once we were back at the table, things were a little cramped with all the guys, Sid, and now Katie, Nelly and I. Katie had snagged a seat next to Chris and they were both deep in conversation about their home state of Minnesota. Nelly was getting a kick out of a very drunk and very hilarious Sean. The other guys were talking animatedly with each other with the liquor flowing. That left me and Sid seated next to one another.

After a couple of drinks at the apartment and now with my beer, I was feeling a little bold so I decided to spark up a conversation with Sid.

Leaning in close to his ear so he could hear me over the booming base of the song that was playing I spoke up, "how do you like BU?"

"It's good so far. I have no complaints about it," he replies.

"I'm glad to hear it."

Soon I see Sean dragging Nelly to the dance floor and they're laughing and having a great time. Not long Chris, Katie, and a bunch of the other guys are just dancing like no one's watching and having the time of their lives.

Sid and I are the only ones left chit chatting at our table. Even though everyone's up and dancing their asses off, somehow our thighs are still touching and we stay _very_ close to each other even though we could have shifted around to get more comfortable long ago.

Sid and I have also knocked quite a few beers back ourselves. After two margaritas at the apartment and 3 beers to Sid's 5 we're both feeling pretty good…

"Come on!" I say grabbing his hand, "let's go dance!"

"Alright, I hope you know I can't really dance" he giggles. Even his laugh is contagious.

"Neither can I!" I yell over the music.

I'm still holding his hand when I turn around to face him in the middle of the dance floor. It's packed and we're next to all the guys, but everyone's so drunk that no one's paying attention to each other.

I snake my right arm up around his neck and lean in close. We stay like that for a while just swaying in time to the music and just having a good time.

I look up at him, "having a good time?" I say pulling him in close so I can speak right in his ear so he can hear me over the music.

"I'm having the best time," he drunkenly smiles back.

A few moments later I can feel Sid's hand slide from where it's settled on the small of my back very slowly down to my butt.

_Oh my God! Did he just do what I think he did! Sid you little sneak! Whatever, I don't hate it…_ I stop my drunken internal monologue and look up at him, eyebrow raised.

He looks down at me with a goofy grin on his face "did I tell you how much I love college?" he says leaning in close to my ear.

"No, but I think I have a pretty good idea," I smirk back at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Title from the Screeching Weasel song "Totally"

**_Sidney's Point of View_**

_I'm drunk._

That's the first thing that comes to mind the moment I start dancing with Mariev in the middle of the crowded dance floor of Ts.

The second thing that comes to mind is that I'm not half bad at this whole dancing thing _yeah right Crosby_ I say to myself, remembering the thought I had just moments earlier and reminding myself: _I'm drunk…._

My thoughts are interrupted when I feel Mariev's arm move up, around my neck, pulling us even closer together.

Emboldened by the booze and the distraction of the bar's dim lighting and loud music, my hand cheats down from the small of her back to the perfect round of her ass.

I'm rewarded when she doesn't seem to mind and gives a slight smirk.

"Did I tell you how much I love college?" I lean in close to drunkenly tell her.

She smiles.

I can feel the hand of the arm she has wrapped around my neck playing with my hair at the base of my neck. With her hand still at the base of my neck, she pulls my head down so she can speak up over the music, next to my ear, "I think I have a pretty good idea," she smiles.

"So," I begin, "if I were to, I don't know, ask for your number, do you have a _pretty good idea_ of what you'd say?" I tease.

I can't remember the last time I was this nervous asking for a girl's phone number…or the last time that I just asked for a girl's phone number period.

I feel like I'm the awkward sixteen year old I was back in Rimouski when my buddies on the team had finally convinced me to work up enough courage to ask out the local lifeguard who I had been crushing on most of the season.

"I think I do," she smiles.

"Good," I can't help but smile back.

Once we exchange numbers, I can see one of the girls she came in with making her way over to us.

"Mariev, do you think we should think about heading back soon? We have a 9 AM tomorrow, remember?"

Mariev glances down at her watch then looks up at me apologetically.

"Yeah that's probably a smart idea," she reasons.

"I'll go grab our coats," her friend, who I'm assuming is her roommate, offers.

"Thanks!" she calls after the blonde. I'm thankful since it buys the two of us a few more moments together.

The lights in Ts come on indicating that it's time to head out and the music comes to an end.

"So I'll text you this week if you're not super busy with classes or anything if you want to hang out or something?" I offer while hoping it didn't sound like I was rambling too much.

"Yeah, I'd like that," she flashes a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Title from the Blink-182 song "First Date"

I'm sitting on my bed reading for stats. Unfortunately statistical significance and Chi-squares are turning my brain to mush and putting me in a mood to sleep instead of a mood to study.

_Hey it's Sid. Are you busy later? _

I nearly drop my phone off the side of the bed once I read the text.

It was Wednesday and it had been four days since everyone had gone out to Ts, four days since Sid had asked for my number. I was secretly hoping Sid was going to eventually text, but part of me didn't actually think he would.

There was an internal argument raging in my mind about why he would text some college girl like myself when he could date a Victoria's Secret model.

"Just answer it!" I said aloud to myself.

_Hey! I'm free._ I quickly texted back before I could overanalyze Sid's reasoning behind his decision to text me anymore.

_Cool, do you want to hang out?_

"Obviously!" I laugh to myself.

_Yeah, I'm down for whatever! _I quickly text back.

_OK cool. Meet me by the entrance to the hockey offices over on Agganis Way at 9?_

_Sounds good!_

It a date!..._I think_

* * * * * *

I'm standing outside the door to the hockey offices and I take out my phone to shoot Sid a quick text letting him know I was outside.  
Moments later Sid appeared, holding the door open for me from the inside.

"Hey," he greeted with that infectious grin on his face.

"Hey yourself!" I replied hoping to sound a little more confident than I was. "So what's on the schedule tonight?"

"You'll see! Come with me," he said reaching for my hand.

We walked down a small flight of stairs, to the right of which was the weight room the team must use for their off ice workouts.

Sid led me down a hallway and stopped in front of a door, to the right of which on a small plastic sign on the wall read "Cinema Room." Sid pulled me inside the pitch-black room for a moment before he flipped a switch illuminating the room with a dim glow.

The lights revealed what was essentially a small theater with a large projection screen at the front of the room.

"Okay," he started, "since going to the movies can sometimes be a little bit of a hassle for me, I figured we could bring the movies to us."

"Sid, this is," I began still a little taken back by his creative date idea, "this is great, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but I wanted to. The guys said that if they're not watching game footage in here, the room rarely gets used. So I figured why not take advantage of it."

Moments later we hear three faint beeps coming from the part of the hallway we had just come from.

"What's –"

"Popcorn's ready!" He answers before the question leaves my lips. "Go take a seat, I'll be right back," he insists.

"There's a microwave down here?" I ask surprised.

"Player's lounge" he simply states before jogging out of the room and down the hall.

He returns moments later, with two bags of microwave popcorn, one for each of us. He presses a button on a keypad next to the light switch starting the movie. Dimming the lights even more, he eventually makes his way over to the seat next to me, offering me a bag of popcorn.

Suddenly the opening scenes of the movie are projected onto the screen in front of us. Flashes of late 1970s pop culture, political, and historical events are being displayed on the screen in a montage and I immediately know what movie is about to start, _Miracle._

* * * * *

"Want to see something cool?" Sid asks moments after the movie ends.

"Sure," I laugh. He reminds me of a little boy with all the enthusiasm and excitement wrapped up in how he asks the question.

"Okay, come on," he reaches for my hand again.

He leads me out of the team's cinema room and out to the same hallway we were in before. This time he leads me to the other end of the hallway, away from the way we came in.

As we get closer to our destination, I can feel the air get slightly cooler, and before I know it, Sid has led me down the tunnel out to ice level at Agganis.

At first I'm kind of awestruck. Everything seems so much bigger from down here. The arena seems ten times bigger when it's dark and empty.

We cut through the bench and into the stands. Sid led me up into the stands where we found seats toward the back of a section.

Being in Agganis all by ourselves…it was risky and dangerous, but it was exhilarating and that's what made it so exciting.

After a few moments of silence Sid spoke up.

"Sometimes when I'm on the road or home, I come to the rink early or stay late, before or after everyone's there…and I just sit and clear my head. It's kind of my spot, my place," he explains.

"This is…" I begin but can't really find the words, "thanks for bringing me here. For sharing this with me," I say turning towards him.

Sid reaches for my hand, interlacing our fingers.

"You know, you're a really cool girl Mariev," he says leaning closer.

It took a minute before I realized it was happening.

I felt his lips cover mine. Tentatively at first, as if he was almost hesitating. But then, the hand that had been holding mine had cheated it's way to the back of my neck, pulling me closer, where he was more deliberate.

"We should keep this on the down low?" I offered, trying to catch my breath.

"Only if you keep coming here with me," he smirked before capturing my lips with his again.


	9. Chapter 9

When You Think of Me, Do You Fill Your Head with Schemes?

Title from the Green Day song "No One Knows"

_**Sidney's Point of View**_

"So how's my favorite college student doing?" Jack Johnson chirps me over the phone.

"I'm good man, I'm good."

"So any crazy stories yet? No one goes off to college and doesn't come back with any crazy stories."

"Nothing too crazy, the usual I guess?" I laugh.

"So, let's cut to the chase, have you met any rockets at BU yet?"

I laugh shaking my head at his boldness, Jack never was one for subtlety.

"Well there's this one girl, Mariev-" I begin…

"Dude, that's such a hot name, she sounds like a total smoke show already," Jack teases.

"You're impossible man," I continue. "Anyway, yeah she's a total rocket. I met her where the guys on the team train, she interns there. And she's in the class that I've been sitting in on."

"Yeah and, come on Sid, get to the good stuff," Jack insists.

"Dude, her ass is out of control," I brag.

"Nice! That's what I'm talking about! Sounds like you're doing alright for yourself there man." Jack notes "look, I've got to run, but it was good hearing from you man. Make sure to keep me posted on everything, especially you're little college co-ed," he teases.

"Alright man, I'll talk to you soon," I say 'ending' the call.

* * * * *

**_Mariev's Point of View _**

"Hey guys sorry I'm a little late," I apologize I as I shed my jacket and take my spot in the seat Katie, Nelly and our friend Mary had saved for me at our favorite brunch spot, Tavern in the Square, more affectionately known as "TITs" to much of the BU student body.

"No worries, I ordered you a coffee," Katie piped up.

"Thanks girl, I'm so ready for this all you can eat brunch, you guys have no idea."

"Why, did you work up an appetite last night?" Mary asked smirking

"Yeah where did you go? I didn't hear you come back last night," Nelly added.

"I was just out to a movie with a friend of mine," I quickly replied, suddenly becoming overly interested in stirring cream into my coffee, and avoiding eye contact with the girls.

"A friend? This wouldn't happen to be a certain man friend would it?" Nelly piped up again.

"Yeah, a certain Canadian male friend?" Mary teased.

"I'm sorry I don't kiss and tell," I quipped.

"You _kissed_ him?!" Katie said all but spitting her Bloody Mary out on the table.

"It's an expression?" I attempted to save myself, but it seemed I had already put my foot in my mouth.

"Just spill already!" Mary insisted.

"Okay, okay, but like you guys to keep this quiet, I'm serious!" I insist.

"Our lips are sealed."

"Okay well, he texted asking if I could meet him over on Agganis Way by the entrance to the locker room," I begin.

"Uh oh, do I want to know where this is going?" Katie asked skeptically.

"Shut up! I'm listening!" Mary interjected, "continue!"

I laugh.

"Anyway, so we go down there and there's like a cinema room where I guess they watch game footage or whatever, so we ended up watching 'Miracle' on the projector in there," I explain.

"That's too cute ugh, I can't take it," Katie says.

"Anyway after that we walked out into Agganis when it was empty which was pretty sick, but then we're like sitting in the stands talking a little and, I don't know, it just happened…" I finish.

"That's great," Mary says.

"Yeah I'm really happy for you, it sounds like you had a great time," Nelly starts.

"Yeah it was great" I nod.

"But Mariev," Nelly states, her tone becoming more serious…

"Yeah?" I look up from my plate.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't want this to turn into another Chase situation, alright?"

_Yeah_ I think, _I don't want this to turn into another Chase situation either…._


End file.
